


Daughter

by jackson_nicole



Series: Elemental [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, Elemental Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: Part 1 of the 4 Elements series for the Ragnarssons





	1. Chapter 1

Since Bjorn’s return, the feasts continued. Ivar noticed her on the very first night. It was hard not to, but everyone else managed to, except him. It had to have been her first feast, ever, because she looked very scared and unsure in this new environment. Or maybe it wasn’t the feast, just the people there. He hadn’t seen a single man or woman interact with her beyond a few words. By the end of the week, on the last feast, he finally decided he wanted to know who this mysterious girl was, but just as he leaned forward to call to her, a man, much older than her, came to her side, talking quietly with her, leaning into her as he spoke. She seemed to have softened at his presence and he now saw a smile on her face that piqued his interest even more. Once the man turned, Bjorn smiled at him and immediately called out to him.

“Harald Finehair! You have made it!” Bjorn called, going over to him and wrapping his arms around him, this Harald doing the same in return.

“I have, Bjorn Lothbrok. You remember my brother, Halfdan.” Harald said in a rough sounding voice, pulling the man next to him, closer. Both of them had tattoos on their face, the brother, Halfdan’s, hair covered half his face and Harald’s hair was the longest Ivar had ever seen before, in just a simple braid. Ivar’s focus drifted from the three men to the woman Harald had been talking to as Harald gestured to her and introduced her. But Ivar wasn’t listening. His icy blue gaze was fixed on the mouse with a striking green one, her red lips lifting into a smile, directed at Bjorn as he introduced himself to her. As Bjorn went to kiss her hand, Ivar’s lips pricked up in a smirk as he saw a blush spread across her cheeks.

“These are my brothers.” Bjorn’s voice pierced into Ivar’s thoughts as the men had moved back toward their table. “Ubbe. Hvitserk. Sigurd and Ivar. Boys. This is King Harald and his brother Halfdan.”

“The sons of Ragnar Lothbrok. It is good to meet you.” Harald said, shaking hands with Ubbe and Hvitserk.

“Our mother. Queen Aslaug.” Ubbe said, turning to her as she smiled up at them. King Harald took her hand and kissed it, Halfdan following suit.

“Queen Aslaug,” He said, bowing his head. Aslaug nodded and smiled.

“You are most welcome here, King Harald. Enjoy the feast.” She said. Harald smiled and was about to say something else, when Floki flew past, hugging the king.

“Harald! Halfdan.” He giggled. “I’m so glad you’ve come. Come see Helga.”

Floki flitted the brothers away and with the unwelcome distraction gone, Ivar’s eyes fell back to the green-eyed woman to study her. With Harald no longer at her side, she was once again looking uncomfortable. She nursed her ale, waving away all slaves offering her more, and began to glance around the hall, just keeping to herself. He heard his mother’s voice and felt her hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t respond to her asking if he was alright for a few more moments, not wanting to turn away from his woman. But he did, looking up at Aslaug and giving her a sweet smile, telling her he was fine. He let his eyes fall back to her once more, before leaning closer to Aslaug to whisper something to her.

Aslaug leaned in to hear him as he said, “That woman in the corner. I want to know who she is.”

Aslaug glanced in the direction Ivar was staring and saw her. She had seen the woman before and knew exactly who she was. Aslaug looked at her son and smiled at him, patting his shoulder, lightly, before standing up and making her way over to her.

“Princess Soren,” Aslaug said as she reached her. Soren looked up and smiled, bowing her head in respect.

“Queen Aslaug. I-Thank you for welcoming us.” She said, a little awkwardly. Aslaug smiled and linked their arms together as Aslaug led her back to the table.

“You are most welcome here, Soren. Are you feeling well tonight? I couldn’t help but notice you looked rather timid.” Aslaug said with a soft smile. Soren gave a small laugh and nodded.

“Yes. I’m feeling fine. I’ve never been to a feast like this before. Only the ones in Vestfold and it is a different feeling there.” She said. Aslaug smiled and said, “You’ve never been to Kattegat before?”

“No. Father refused to let me leave Vestfold to accompany him and my uncle,” Soren said.

“Well, you are Harald’s only heir. I can see why they both would want to keep you safe.” Aslaug said. She turned her gaze from Soren to her sons as they reached the table. “Soren, these are my sons. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd.”

The three brothers looked her over and soon developed sly little smirks that ran across their collective faces. Aslaug brought her over to Ivar as she took her seat again and placed a hand on his shoulder as she said, “And this is my son, Ivar.”

Soren bowed her head to him as she did his brothers. “Prince Ivar,” Soren said. Ivar smirked and reached out a hand, Soren gently sliding hers into his so he could lift it to his lips and kiss the back of her hand.

“Ivar. This is Princess Soren.” Aslaug said. Ivar’s eye practically glittered but Aslaug glanced at her son as she added, “She is Halfdan’s daughter.”

This comment piqued the interest of the other three, rather bitter that their mother brought this beautiful woman over to them, only to present her to Ivar, the brat. But now hearing who she was, they moved closer to start a conversation.

“I wasn’t aware Halfdan had a daughter,” Ubbe said, slipping in next to Soren, giving her a warm smile. Soren glanced at him and smiled, lightly, back.

“Yes. This is my first visit to Kattegat. Father wanted me to stay safe at home.” Soren said.

“How do you like it so far?” Hivtserk asked, appearing on her other side. Soren glanced at them and gave a small giggle.

“It…Is quite different from Vestfold. I miss the sea.” She said.

“The water is just outside, Princess. You’re not too far removed.” Sigurd said with a smirk. Ivar’s smirk grew a little more, seeing her blush appear again.

“Yes. Yes, of course. But, in Vestfold, I hear the waves at all times of the day, smell it in the air.” Soren inhaled deeply, trying to recall the scent, then sighed. She gave a small, slightly embarrassed giggle as the others around her chuckled along with her. “I’ve never really left my home. I miss it.”

“So far from the place you grew up, the only thing you knew. It’s understandable, my dear.” Aslaug said with a soft smile.

“You have very beautiful eyes, Princess.” Ivar finally spoke up. Soren blinked and looked at him, surprised by the random comment, but she gave him a soft smile anyway.

“Thank you, Prince Ivar. I-You do as well…” Soren’s blush grew as Ivar chuckled and Ubbe nudged Hvitserk with a snicker. Aslaug gave a small sigh, glancing at her youngest son. Sigurd watched his little brother and smirked, taking one final swig from his cup, he set it down and pushed his way between Ubbe and Hvitserk.

“Since Ivar cannot ask you to,” He started, holding out his hand to her. Sigurd’s lips twisted up in a smirk as he finished, “Would you like to dance, Princess?”

Ivar’s smirk and gaze turned sour as he glared at Sigurd, the snake. Aslaug gave her son a look and said, “Perhaps, my son, you should look to the woman by your side before the Princess?”

“Margrethe doesn’t mind.” Sigurd glanced back at the slave girl and smirked. “Do you, Margrethe?”

Margrethe looked between Aslaug and Sigurd, before shaking her head, though Soren saw the hate burning in her eyes.

“No. Not at all.” She said, a sweet smile resting on her lips. Soren watched her for a moment as Sigurd took her cup from her hands and set it on the table. Her gaze poured into Margrethe until she stood and left the hall in anger. As she felt Sigurd give her hand a soft tug, trying to lead her toward the music, Soren stopped and pulled back.

“Oh, no. No, I-I don’t dance.” Soren said, clasping her hands in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

Sigurd gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. “No need, Princess. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have made sure you wanted to before taking you.” Sigurd said. Soren gave him a small smile as Ivar leaned over to the table. He broke his gaze with her for a split second as he grabbed her cup, locking his eyes on her again as he lifted it to hand it back to her. Soren looked at him for a moment before she took it and smiled.

“Soren.” She turned, quickly, the voice calming every nerve in her body at once. Soren gave a small sigh as Halfdan excused his way between the brothers, who had huddled around her, reaching to touch his daughter’s arm. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Father. I’m alright.” She said, leaning into his touch a little more as he stepped closer, sliding his arm around her.

“You feel cold. Perhaps we should retire for the night.” Halfdan said, smiling at the boys and bowing his head to Aslaug.

“Yes, Father,” Soren said, softly. She turned to Aslaug before he could whisk her away. “Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Aslaug.”

“You are always welcome here, Soren. Whenever you wish.” Aslaug said, standing as she grasped her hand, giving it a small squeeze. The three brothers all said a goodbye and kissed her hand before dispersing to find women in the crowd. She turned to Ivar, who now was leaning forward, waiting to say his goodbyes as well. Soren gave him a soft smile and took a step closer to him, that step making Halfdan turn away from Bjorn, who had joined them, and watch the interaction.

“Prince Ivar,” Soren said, sliding her hand into his, raised and waiting. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

Ivar chuckled and kissed her hand before he said, “And you.”

That lovely blush returned once more and Soren began to turn away, pulling her hand from his, but he tightened his hold, slightly, making her turn back to him.

“And please…Call me Ivar.” He said.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Halfdan whisked her away soon after Ivar’s gesture. He knew the cripple could do no harm to her, but the last thing he wanted was Soren to fall for one of the Ragnarssons. She was his only daughter, Harald’s sole heir and Halfdan would do anything to protect her, until his dying breath.

“Thank the gods, we’ll be leaving soon,” Halfdan muttered as he walked into the house they stayed in, shrugging off his fur cloak before taking Soren’s. She sighed and shook her head as she passed off her cloak.

“I don’t understand, Father. You never wanted me to leave Vestfold and now that we’re in Kattegat, you did not want me to speak to anyone, then left me alone as you and Harald mingled and spoke to everyone. Why can I not have a few friends of my own? Why can I not talk to them?” Soren asked, dipping her hands into the water basin near her bed, a small content smile washing over her face as she splashed the water on her face with a sigh.

“Because, Soren. I have my reasons and you need only obey me.” Halfdan said. Soren dried her hands, letting the water drip off her face.

“If you intend to keep me from talking to anyone or having friends, I should know those reasons.” She said. Halfdan gave her a look.

“Your mother trusted me to keep you safe. I have done so for the last 18 years. Do not undo all my work after all these years, Soren. I swear by the gods-!” Soren giggled and went to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Be calm, Father. If you do not wish me to seek them out, I won’t.” She said. Halfdan gave a relieved sigh and smiled at her, cupping her cheek for a moment. Soren turned and added, “Though I don’t think either of us can guarantee they won't seek me out.”

Halfdan gave her a look. “Soren!” He warned. Soren giggled and glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Father,” Soren said back, going to her room. Halfdan sighed and shook his head.

“I want you in bed, Soren. You have a long trip ahead of you without us. You need all the rest you can get. Mari will see you safely back to Vestfold and watch over you until we return.” Halfdan said. “Harald and I will be back late tonight. Last minute discussions with Bjorn and his brother Hvitserk.”

“He’s only just returned and now leaving again. Does he not want to see his family?” Soren asked from her room as she changed from her dress into her nightgown. Halfdan chuckled.

“He does. But he wants to explore the Mediterranean as well.” Halfdan said. Soren chewed her lip as she slipped out of her shoes.

“Can I not come with you? We will be on the sea the entire way. I will do fine.” Soren said. Halfdan sighed and turned to her as she walked out of her room, braiding her hair in two braids.

“No. Something could happen to you, and I would never forgive myself. You are Harald’s sole heir, Soren. Nothing can happen to you.” Halfdan said. Soren sighed and shook her head, struggling with her second clasp. Halfdan gave her a small smile and went to her, taking the clasp and closing it around her braid. He kissed her forehead and smiled and her, cupping her cheek briefly.

“Are you afraid they will find out who I am, or what they will do when they find out?” She asked. Halfdan shook his head.

“Who you are is not the problem, Soren. Your mother left to find a man who will be your husband and protect you. Until she returns, you’ll not have any other man.” Halfdan said. Soren groaned and stormed past him.

“I do not want an arranged marriage!” She cried. Soren crossed her arms, keeping her back to her father. “There have been many men in Vestfold who have shown interest, made generous offers: Good men. You were willing to entertain those notions until I sent them away…” 

Soren took a step closer to her father and narrowed her eyes at him as she said, “Why do the Ragnarssons bother you so? Why am I not even allowed to speak to them?”

“They are not your kind, Soren. You must be with your own kind.” Halfdan said.

“None of the men you’ve allowed me to speak to are our kind.  _ You _ are not our kind and yet you had Mother.” Soren said, her voice dropping into a low accusation.

Halfdan sighed, heavily in annoyance and said, “I am your father, Soren. You will obey me. And when I tell you not to speak to them, you will listen! Am I clear?!”

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Harald ‘s frame filling the doorway. Soren huffed as Halfdan turned away from her.

“Brother,” Halfdan said. Harald chuckled as he stepped into the house and said, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No. Nothing at all.” Soren said, looking at Halfdan as he cast a glance back at her before turning to head to her room.

“No goodnight for your uncle?” Harald asked, holding out his arms in a fake offense, his face bright and smiling as he teased her. Soren stopped, unable to keep the small smile from her face, and turned to him. She went to him and bowed her head.

“Goodnight Uncle,” Soren said. Harald chuckled and cupped her face, gently, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Go on, now.” He said, still chuckling. Soren cast a glance at her father once more before turning to leave the two men, letting the door swing shut behind her. Harald smirked at his brother as Halfdan shook his head and sighed, turning to him as he said, “Be thankful you have no children, brother.”

Harald let out a hearty laugh as he clapped Halfdan on the back as they left the house.

“On the contrary, I wish I had many,” Harald said.

“You may rethink that when they reach Soren’s age,” Halfdan said. Harald snickered as they made their way back to the hall as the feast died down, so lost in their own conversation they never heard the subtle dragging in the dirt that came in their absence. As Soren began to pack her things, save the dress for tomorrow night and her departure, a few raps at the door caught her attention. She sighed and ignored them, thinking it was her father at her door, still there, but a few more knocks and she ripped open her door to find nothing. The knocks sounded again and Soren made her way to the door, trying to peek out the window to see who had come while Halfdan was gone. Seeing no one, she waited to see if the knocks would stop. In the silence, the sudden sound of another, much more determined series of knocks made her jump. Soren took a breath and gripped the handle before she ripped it open, to find no one. She glanced around, confused.

“Princess.” Ivar’s voice made her squeak and look down at his smirk. “I hope I did not wake you.”

Soren let out a soft sigh and gave him a small smile. “Ivar.” She chuckled. She bit her lip and that beautiful blush touched her cheeks again, making Ivar’s smirk even bigger.

“I suppose I should get used to looking down first when opening a door...In case you are there.” She teased, gently. Ivar chuckled and shifted, crossing his arms in front of him, seeming to be perfectly comfortable.

“I suppose you should.” He teased back. “May I come in?”

At this question, Soren’s smile faded as she began to glance around outside, in case Halfdan was lurking somewhere nearby.

“I-I-I don’t think that is wise,” Soren said, still looking around. Ivar glanced behind him, then back to her. He gave a small chuckle and asked, “Are you waiting for someone?”

Soren looked down at him and shifted. “No, I-Never mind.” She said.

“Then may I come in?” Ivar asked again. Soren gave a small sigh and nodded, stepping aside to let him in.

“Only for a while...My father may be back soon.” She lied. She wasn’t sure why she lied, Ivar would surely know that Harald and Halfdan would be meeting with his brothers until late, but Ivar didn't say anything to the contrary, so she simply closed the door and turned to him as he dragged himself into a chair. “Can I get you some ale?”

Ivar looked up at her and smiled, settling himself as he nodded. “Yes. Please.” He said. Soren gave him a soft smile and made her way to the pitcher that sat on the table, filling two cups. Ivar glanced around the room and leaned a little closer to the plate of meat that sat beside him.

“May I?” He asked, indicating the meat. Soren looked up to see what he was referring to then nodded with a smile.

“Of course,” Soren said. Ivar smiled and picked at the meat, tasting it a little before ripping a big piece into pieces as he munched on it.

“Mmm. This is wonderful. Who is the slave that made this? I want them.” Ivar chuckled. Soren gave a small smile as she handed him his cup and said, “You are looking at her.”

Ivar stopped chewing to look up at her, his lips lifting in a smirk as he chewed slower.

“Truly? You made this?” Ivar asked, slipping another piece into his mouth. Soren nodded and smiled. He chuckled and said, “You have a gift, Princess.”

“Call me Soren.” She said softly, before taking a sip of her ale. Ivar chuckled and nodded.

“Soren.” Ivar repeated before he continued, “Will you stay here in Kattegat while your father and uncle are away?”

She shook her head and gave a small chuckle. “No. Father wants me to return to Vestfold and wait for them there. It was a fight for him to even allow me to come this time.” She said.

“Why not? You will be well protected here.” Ivar said. Soren nodded and said, “I know. I’m sure Harald would seek out vengeance on Halfdan’s behalf if anything happened to me, but he has kept me in Vestfold since my birth and I’ve barely seen anywhere else.”

“Why does he keep you locked away? Like...What do the Saxons say? Like a princess in a tower?” Ivar said, with a chuckle as he took another piece of meat, ripping it up and chewing on it. Soren giggled and shook her head.

“I don’t know. Is that what they say?” She mused, moving past him. Ivar turned and caught her arm gently, making her cast a glance down to him. He smiled at her and tugged her closer, asking, “Will you sit with me?”

His voice dropped to a lower tone, an almost sultry subtlety about it. Soren bit her lip and slid onto the chair next to him, keeping a fair bit of distance between them. He let go of her arm, letting his hand trail over and down across her hand before pulling it away.

“Tell me, Soren; Why does he keep you so protected?” Ivar asked. Soren set her cup down and gave a small sigh, tossing her braid over her shoulder as she turned to look at him with a small smile.

“He says it is because I’m Harald’s only heir. He has no children, so I will take over the kingdom once he dies.” Soren said. “I’m also Halfdan’s only child.”

Ivar chuckled and lifted his hand to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

“Could have fooled me.” He teased. “You look nothing like him.”

Soren smiled and glanced down. “Hmm. Yes. Father tells me often I look like my mother.” She said. Ivar looked her over; Her green eyes seemed to sparkle like emeralds and her dark hair was as black as the kohl that lined her eyes earlier that night. She seemed almost out of place in Kattegat and it was this that made her stand out to him.

“You are different than the women here,” Ivar said. He dropped his hand and said, with a smirk, “It is quite refreshing.”

Soren glanced at him and shook her head, taking a breath as she sat a little straighter and turned to him.

“Then you see something most people do not.” She said. Ivar gave a soft ‘Hmm’ and shifted a little closer to her. The shift made the smile on her face drop as she looked away from him. “Um, perhaps you should go...My father does not want me to speak to you…”

Ivar raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Oh? Why is that?” He asked. Soren looked at him.

“He has hardly given me an answer himself.” She said with a soft smile. Ivar chuckled and nodded as he continued to watch her.

“Will you grant me one favor, Princess?” He asked, gently. Soren tilted her head, waiting for his request. His lips curled, though he tried to restrain it as much as possible, answering her silent question with, “May I kiss you?”

Soren tried to stop her smile, the corners of her lips twitching up for a brief moment. “I don’t think it is wise, Ivar,” Soren said softly. Ivar moved a little closer.

“One kiss, Soren.” He said, his voice also soft. Soren chewed her lip, still trying to conceal her smirk as she said, “You may kiss my cheek, Prince. Then you must leave.”

Ivar chuckled as Soren turned her cheek to him. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her cheek, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Soren moved away to break the kiss first as Ivar looked up at her and smirked. He kept his face close to hers, not leaning away. Soren wanted to stand, to move, get away from him before Halfdan came back and caught them, but she was mesmerized by him. His eyes in particular. So blue, blue as the fjords. She couldn’t help but compare the two, as though two pools of icy blue water sat in his eyes.

The trance was broke as Soren heard the door open. She jumped to her feet and turned, scrambling away from Ivar as quick as she could before the door opened fully. Soren sighed, relieved and said, “Mari. It’s only you.”

Mari looked up and smiled at the girl, then her eyes turned to Ivar and her smile faded.

“Oh! My-My Prince. I-I was not aware you had stopped by.” Mari said, bowing her head in respect. Ivar smirked and sat back.

“He was just leaving, Mari. He wanted to speak with Halfdan. I’ve told him he wasn’t here.” Soren said, knowing her father would have informed Mari that she was to keep Soren far from the sons. Ivar glanced at her, hearing the lie clear and present in her voice. He took a breath and nodded, slipping out of the chair and crawling to the door.

“Perhaps I will catch him tomorrow morning. If not, we will speak at the sacrifice.” He said. He looked back at Soren, his face hidden from Mari as she stayed by the door to hold it open for him. He gave Soren a sly smirk and said, “Thank you for your hospitality, Princess.”

Soren bowed her head and said, “You are welcome, Prince.”

“I look forward to seeing you at the sacrifice tomorrow.” He said before turning and slithering out the door. Mari closed it quickly once he had gone, breathing a sigh of relief then turning to the princess and giving her a chastising look.

“Soren. You know your father does not want you around them! Why would you have let him in here?! And alone, no less!” Mari hissed. Soren gave her a look and sighed.

“He was here for a mere few minutes. Nothing happened.” Soren said.

“It matters not, Soren. Your father has told me explicitly-”

“Mari. Please. It won’t happen again. I promise.” Soren said, ready to be done with the conversation. Mari gave a small huff and said, “It better not. Not only did your father charge me with your well being, but so did your mother.”

Suppressing a groan, anticipating another long lecture about how her mother has gone off to find her a husband, Soren sank into a nearby chair and waited, watching her nurse with a bored expression.

“I grew up with your mother. She is a very close friend and I promised her I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Mari said, flitting about the house and cleaning up.  Soren rolled her eyes while Mari’s back was turned.

“Wouldn’t let anything happ-I’ve never even left Vestfold until now, Mari. Father and Uncle Harald keep me well guarded. You’ve nothing to worry for.” Soren said, standing and making her way to her room, closing the door to signal the end of the conversation. Mari turned to retort back, but she had heard the door close and sighed to herself.

“One day, child. One day, you will see.” Mari said softly before shaking her head and continuing in her clean up.

~


End file.
